REBELLIOUS
by IYlover4ever
Summary: InuKag, MirSan, KogAya…People say that the teenage high school years are the most memorable ones. How in earth does a rock band of six rebellious students gets to survive in the most expensive, strict and highly educational private boarding school around?


REBELLIOUS

By: IYlover4ever

Chapter One: Payback's a Bitch

He roomed around the halls in the middle of the nigh looking for something to take out his anger on, something or someone. The anonymous letter he had gotten earlier from his best friend who had found it lying on top of his bed, was addressed to him with cut out letters from a magazine that together spelled,_ Inuyasha_.

This was by far the second anonymous letter or in this case, threat, he had gotten since the first week of school. Raging with anger, he crumbled the piece of paper in his hand and threw it in a near by recycling bin as he walked by the dark deserted school corridors. He knew well who might have been the one causing all this trouble, he had a hint but still did not posses the complete set of evidence to accuse _her_ of doing it in reality.

This person who made his blood boil with anger, had been the most intriguing person he had ever gotten the misfortune of meeting. Not that he liked her or anything, no matter how much he tried to avoid her physical looks; he somehow felt this unexplainable attraction towards her. But because of the no-real-reason he disliked her, he felt that she had somehow come to be evolved with these threats he had been receiving lately. And it wasn't only him who was getting these anonymous letters, but many others he knew as well.

Sure he had tried to find out if it had been essentially her. He hated this girl so much that all he had been trying to do for the past few days since he had met her was to get her expelled or occasionally killed. There was the time he had faked to loose his wallet and he had place it somewhere with her stuff in her dormitory. He had gotten the very principle to search and go through her belongings and had actually found it there and was about to expel her when her mom came just in time to save her sorry ass.

And then there was the time they had fought and he had taken the drastic measure to push her _accidentally_ down the stairs with no surveillance cameras. But luckily for her, the bloody bitch seemed like she was a damn cat and had nine lives because no matter how many times he had tried to hurt her physically, she had somehow managed to escape from it or come out of it unharmed.

"Damn her…" Inuyasha though outloud, utterly frustrated. He banged his fist on one of the many identical red lockers loudly and quickly spotted one of the many security guards patrolling around the school as he walked down a hall, and Inuyasha swiftly sneaked his way to the next hallway over that lead him to the restricted indoor pool area. He took out his cell phone from one of the pockets in his sweatpants and made one of his midnight emergency calls.

He dialed a certain phone number and waited impatiently for the person to pick it up. After many rings and worthless tries of reaching for this person, he then gave up and came up with the conclusion that the person was probably still asleep. Therefore he left a message after the beeping sound.

"Hey baby, don't play with me and pick up your goddamn phone…Look just meet me at the pool area in ten to fifteen minutes. I'll be waiting so _don't_ be late." And with that said he took out a lighter along with a pack of cigarettes to calm his nerves. He knew perfectly well being spotted smoking by the pool was unlikely, since _no one_ was supposed to be there until swimming season next month of course.

He took a long drag and blew a perfect ring of smoke as he walked into the pool area and saw the last person he had expected to find awake in the middle of the night, holding a very familiar looking object. There she was, Higurashi Kagome, daughter of Japan's favorite cabaret singer; Higurashi Kyoko. Not ugly, as a matter of fact she obtained a unique beauty, she had full heart-shaped rosy lips, and big dark blue eyes which were unusual because that was a rare eye color unless she was biracial.

She had wavy raven hair that reached mid back, very fair and light colored complexion, long legs, curved hips, nice chest, nice behind, belly button and nose piercing, was about five foot and six inches to be exact, and to top it all of she had a _huge _attitude problem. Her mom was considered a sex symbol among the Japanese, and it's a proven fact that the apples don't fall too far from the tree. But then again, he had seen much better women before. However, it was without a doubt…_her, _the cause of his tormented sleepless nights.

"Ahhh…just the person I was waiting for, you think I don't know you come in here in the middle of the night to fuck with your slutty girlfriend?" He stared at her, comfortably just sitting there on one of the many beach chairs surrounding the large rectangular pool, with one leg over the other showing her incredible long creamy legs while holding something of _his_.

She smirked when she suddenly noticed his molten pools of gold, hard and wide. "Wait what the fuck are_ you _doing _here_ with _my_ fucking guitar!" He couldn't believe his eyes; she was holding _his_ new electric guitar and all he wanted to know at that instant, was to find out how in the seven hells had she gotten her dirty hands on it.

"Well I'm getting you back for intention of murder duh asshole." She strummed the chords, as the metal strings made an acustic intrumental sound, the sweetest sound to one's ears, almost like a whisper of the sweetest of melodies lingering in the wind.

"And who the fuck told you I come in here to _supposedly_ fuck with my girlfriend?" She laughed at his question and use of irony.

"Everyone in this school knows about all the dirty things you do, and all the stupid things you get away with. Especially, how you and your friends make the so called _list_." Inuyasha chuckled darkly and nodded his head in acknowledgement. He knew perfectly well what she was talking about. It was a list of names that belonged to most of all the slutty-looking girls, that they planned to find in order to seduce, fuck, and then forget. It was called the three F's; the list with three simple rules that men practically lived by. And by the end of the school year, he would compare it to his best friend's and they would declare the winner to the guy with the most crossed out names.

With his skater look, his tough guy act, his long black hair that hung loosely around his waist, his bangs, his amber eyes, his athletic abilities, his gorgeous body, and his ability to play any kind of instrument that he desired; all _that _caused all the girls he met to willingly fall helplessly to his feet. And since he was mainly physically irresistible and was the richest guy around, he had power over anyone and everyone.

"I'm so impressed of how much you've been wiling to find out about me, especially when it comes to_ the _list. Tell me Higurashi, do you want to be part of _my_ list, because if you do. Then I'll do you the favor _after_ you hand over my guitar before we _both_ do something we'll later regret."

Kagome angrily stood up and slowly walked towards the pool holding the electric guitar with both hands over her head. "It's a shame really, I like this guitar, it's way too nice. Though too bad it'll just have to go for a _deadly_ swim don't you agree Tashio?" Her sweet voice a musical tune.

"Don't you fucking dare and do that! I swear I'll kill you with my bare hands if you throw it!" He glared at her and took a step forth her in a threatening matter. "Don't get _any_ closer to the pool." He warned.

A smile appeared at the corner of her lips as she walked even nearer, not bothering to listen to a word that just came out of his lips. "Oh yeah? And you and what army will stop me sweetheart?"

"Listen wench, don't you dare provoke me. You have no idea what I'm capable of doing."

"And apparently _you_ haven't got a sliest clue what _I'm_ capable of doing when you mess with me. And you Taisho crossed the line."

"Don't do it damn it!" He chocked and took two steps towards her and was now two to three feet away from her.

"Stop right there, I'm warning you! If you dare take another step, I swear I'll do it, just watch me!"

"No-no stop please," he pleaded and mindlessly took one more step towards her and helplessly watched as she threw the guitar she held up high with both arms, into the deep swimming pool.

"NO!" Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes as his electric guitar was slowly sinking into the water substance. Almost immediately he reacted at once and threw into the pool the cigarette he had held between his fingers and angrily grabbed Kagome by the arms, gripping his hands on her to harshly bruise her in the process.

"Who the hell do you think you are huh?" he threw her against the wall as hard as he could. And grabbed a fist full of raven wavy hair and pulled it enough to make her want to scream to the top of her lunges. Or maybe just loud enough to give anyone the hint that she was down by the pool with a maniac who was nothing else but thirsty for revenge.

His hot and warm breath inches from her face. "Huh!? I asked you a question wench!" He requested harshly as he was standing there an inch away from her face, noses almost touching

"I'm not scared of you." She warned him as she eyed him with every intention of making him notice her bravery.

"Oh so you're not scared of me now, are you?" He chuckled mockingly and stared back into her unusual grey smoky eyes. "Well what about now." He asked as he pulled her hair even harder, making her whimper like a helpless puppy.

"Owww, owww…j-just do us both a favor and get your dirty hands of off me you daddy's little spoiled brat, before I teach you a lesson or two!" She yelled as loud as she possibly could.

"Oh yeah, well I want to see you try!" His eyes darkened as he yelled right back at her face, he instantly let go of her hair and grabbed her by the neck and held her up high against the wall with every intention of choking her to death.

"Help, help me! Someone please help me!" She screamed piercingly.

Instantly hearing footsteps coming down the hall and into the swimming pool area, Inuyasha let go of her and instantaneously slapped her mouth with his hand and stood there in the dark with one very restless and anxious Kagome. "Is anyone here?" A voice was heard from not too faraway and a shadow on the hallway wall was drawing near them by every countless second.

Reacting quickly, Inuyasha quickly grabbed Kagome from the waist with one of his strong arms seeing that there was no way in hell he was willing to get caught down here with _her_ of all people. Meanwhile his other arm or hand in this case, was occupied trying to shut a kicking girl; together they rushed quickly into a dark corner behind one of the many beach chairs surrounding the pool.

The foot steps were approaching from the hallway even faster when suddenly they stopped, the both teenagers hidden in a dark corner of the pool area saw a security guy with a flashlight on his hands appear out of nowhere. He just stood there at the entrance and started to scan the supposedly empty place with his flashlight while he began to whistle, trying to grab something or someone's attention. Then, a tall black canine with large pointy ears ran towards him and stopped at the man's side.

"For a second there I though I had heard a woman scream for help…" The man supposed as he scratched behind the dog's ears.

Kagome wanted to so badly escape from Inuyasha's clutches and the only way she knew how, was to bite her way out. Inuyasha who had been staring at the old man and the dog apprehensively; unexpectedly read Kagome's thoughts and looked down at her warningly. "If you bite me once, I swear I'll drown you…" Inuyasha heatedly whispered at the kicking girl on his arms, she finally nodded and stayed there kneeling behind the chair quietly and defeated.

"Oh well, I'm getting old now Buddy and I'm starting to hear things now and then. Perhaps it was the wind that's playing tricks on me." He shrouded at his friend, as the dog started to growl at the direction where he too had heard voices.

"Don't worry my friend, there are no intrudes here, I assure you that I checked and found zip." The security man told the dog and walked away.

"Come on now Buddy. Let's go get you a snack." He yelled back at the dog that just stood there looking at a curtain chair in a dark corner before it howled into the night and ran after his master.

When Inuyasha assumed it was clear from anymore unexpected intruders, he once again stood up with Kagome in his arms and threw her against the wall harshly. "What did you call me wench?" He asked his face red with anger and frustration.

"Do you want me to spell it out for you!? I said you're a fucking _worthless daddy's little boy_. Are you fucking deaf or something!?" She exploded.

"Oh yeah, we'll just see about that wench. You played with fire and now you are going to get burned like you deserve bitch." He threatened her.

"No one calls me a bitch and gets away with it, no one." Her voice held venom in every single syllable.

"Bitch…" He whispered while looking straight into her eyes.

Kagome's heart was pounding in her hears and her blood began to boil with rage. "Stop it...I told you not to call me that, my name is _Kagome_." she mumbled helplessly while clutching her knuckles until they reached a very pale looking color. Her eyes were twitching and she was one minute, no one _second_, before reaching her climax and ripping his head off.

"I don't give a damn what your fucking name is, because either way_ I_ said, _bitch_. I called you a_ bitch_, so what in hell are you going to do about it…_Bitch_…" his last word was spat on to her face with a capital 'B'. If everyone knew Kagome well, that would mean not to mess with her in every aspect nameable, especially when it came to calling her a _bitch_. That very last word was the last straw for her sanity, and at that moment, she lost all control over her anger whatsoever, of all her other emotions along with it and the power to have control over her own body.

"Call me bitch _one _more time if you think you're so brave." She snapped on him.

"_Bitch_." Inuyasha spat sourly unharmed by her intimidating terrorization.

With a dirty look firmly plastered onto her face, she took a step forth him and punched Inuyasha square on the face as harshly as she could have wished earlier to do so; making sure to leave a noticeable mark as the reward of his actions. His face of course, made a sudden turn to the side with much force pushed on to it. Nothing was heard except the momentum of the punch of her fist onto his flawless cheek and the motor of the pool as water rushed about. Kagome on the other hand, stared at him and at the red mark on his naturally rosy colored cheeks. His face turned itself back into place, starting back at her with a blank expression in his eyes, while hers remained as bitter as ever.

Kagome waited quietly for what would be his next movement, expecting to get a blow right back or at least hear him curse her out some more. Never blinking once, Inuyasha started into her eyes to find something, anything at all of what resembled regret or the sense of apologetic.

But all he received was the cloaked face of pride and hurt disguised as an upset yet very attractive teenage girl. Who wouldn't stand back and allow anyone to address her as such and treat her as worthless. She was surprised and a little taken back as he chuckled at her deed and closed the gap between them. Paranoid as she was, she couldn't help herself from letting him mock her in such a friendly way, but just watch vulnerably as his lips came more rapidly towards hers.

At that instant, all fury and irritation left her state of mind and was replaced with the pleasure of his lips caressing her moist ones. Her eyes unexpectedly widen and then fluttered closed, allowing her to get swiped off her feet and get carried away in the awkward moment of the two of them. Not really knowing what she was doing, her hands shyly snaked their way around his neck, and brought his well-built body closer to her well-developed one.

Hunger for more made her open her mouth nice and wide to let his affectionate and skilled tongue do all the talking. Inuyasha then backed her up against the wall, crushing his body onto Kagome's, pushing his most intimate spot on her. Getting more and more caught into the heated situation by the second, he then placed both hands on to the wall to support each other and their little cocoon of heat and overwhelming passion that they did not know they possessed. And like nature, Inuyasha still with one hand on the wall, brought the other one to her back to support her weight and then onto her firm ass, still continuing to lavish her mouth with his tongue.

Then, like a sudden bucket of cold icy water, Kagome was finally able to react and was brought back to her senses when he started to grope her rear end. In the middle of their kiss, Kagome caught Inuyasha off guard and suddenly pushed him about two feet harshly off of her. Inuyasha watched amusedly as his apprentice touched her bruised lips with two fingers and once more glare at him with all the hate in the world.

"What's wrong _bitch, _didn't like your first kiss? Come on babe, you can't tell me you seriously didn't enjoy that." His cold words made her anger control her powerless body once more, and so she did the first thing that came to her mind. With a fake sugary smile well put on those cute little lips of hers, she teased him slowly as she walked towards him swinging her curved hips side by side. Now it was Inuyasha's turn to feel confused by Kagome's actions.

She walked over to him, and without thinking it twice she pecked his lips and shoved him hard into the pool while he wore his red school spirit t-shirt, sweatpants and converse shoes still on. And she watched with amusement and a smile of triumphant on her face, as he fell into the freezing water with a loud splash.

"And the next time you mess with me, _daddy's little boy_, you better recognize who you're up against." She said as she bent down on one knee at the very edge of the pool and stared, seeing if she could spot him anywhere. When she noticed he didn't come out of the water and was under it for more than a few minutes, she began to panic. "Inuyasha, baby are you still under there?" She asked apparently no one. She bent her knees more so and tried hard to see if she could spot anything. But the darkness was overpowering and she could barely see a thing

"Inuyasha—" She was about to call out his name once more until she was unexpectedly surprised and didn't notice Inuyasha jump out of under the water and bring her down with him. Kagome quickly swam her way onto the surface and couldn't help but spit water and try to swim back to the edge of the pool, swimming puppy style as swiftly as she could.

Inuyasha who just happened to be a very well swimmer, swam towards Kagome, and grabbed her from the waist before she could reach her destination and escape him. "Where to you think you're going, I'm not done with you yet." He glared at her and gripped his hold on her waist as they both floated at the very edge of the deep indoor pool.

She gasped and tried to kick her foot in the air to hurt him but he held her tightly and wasn't about to let her go anywhere so easily. "Let me go! Don't touch me, let go you friggin jackass. Look what you did to me! My pajamas are soaking wet!" She screamed and pushed him away but he wouldn't let go, she even tried to wiggle her way out of his grasp but it was simply no use.

"Look at you, you're helplessly paying back for what you did. Go right ahead and beg all you want angel, but the more you try to get away, the more time we'll spend right here until you say how much you're sorry."

"I'm not sorry for anything, get it through your thick skull—," she tapped a finger on his head, "once and for all, I could care less what you do but I'm not scared of your little threats. Your nothing but a daddy's little boy, face it. You're no use and it makes me sick to watch you get away with everything."

"That's because like it or not, I run the school and that's how it's been and that's the way it's gonna stay _angel_."

"Stop calling me that! It's KA-GO-ME you shit for brains!"

"Oh what's that angel; you don't like it when I call you that. Well what about we go back to _bitch_, you like that don't you?"

"_NO_! Just let go already!" She shivered.

"You want to know what really pissed me off today!?"

"Tell someone who cares because I could give a damn what the hell you're talking about. So just let go already and you won't have to worry about me telling the whole school that the great _Taisho Inuyasha_ actually has a heart. Or better yet, why don't you tell me what you were doing there in the first place—"

"UGH! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He yelled and took a deep breath before exploding again. "Ok I-I'll tell you but afterwards, but first you have to confess to me you were the one who's been writing me all this anonymous notes..." He finally said and she smiled with triumphant.

"Go ahead, do tell, but keep in mind I didn't send you anything…"

"Then it _wasn't_ you whose been writting those friggin notes?"

"Ha! Like I would be stupid enough to send you love notes...what kind of brainless bimbo do you take me for anyway?" He eyed her suspiciously but she ignored him and continued.

"I never said they were love notes you fucking wench. Don't lie, I know it was you Higurashi so you better stop messing with me if you know what's good for you."

"_You're _the one who's been messing with me, provoking me since I first got here. But first why don't you explain to me why I saw you at the orphanage, that day I went there to donate some stuff with Sango."

He had been caught, his secrete was out and his worst enemy knew about it. "I-I was there because my dad made me go there and that's it…" He unconsciously blurted out.

"No it's not, come on you can tell me baby," She said sarcastically with a sugary tone. "You know that's not all, come on what you do?" She added. "Come on, I'm not saying a word to anyone of this little incident if you explain to me what you were doing in a homeless children's home."

After realizing she was never going to let him hear the end of it, he sighed defeated, not understanding how she was able to make him give in. "…I crashed my dad's new Cadillac okay. He got pissed over the summer and since school started, I've been helping out in the kid's home for months now. It's my punishment and no one but unfortunately _you _and Miroku_, _know about it. And I would advice you to keep it that way."

"I see, we'll that still doesn't explain why you've been trying to get ride of me since the day we met." She skeptically eyed him.

"That's your problem; you started it and are now blaming me for everything. I know it was you wench. You wrote all that gossip and threats to everyone in the school. I mean think about it. It all started since you showed up and no one else is new here this year so it has to be _you_."

"How fucking dare you!" She tried to slap him again but missed and he tightened his hold on her waist to hurt her more so.

Then, unexpected by both of them, someone stood there before them watching the whole scenario. "Inuyasha how could you!?" Someone called out from a distance. They both stopped what they were doing and Inuyasha utterly let go of Kagome and looked over to a tearing girl who was holding herself. And there stood _Gina Morioka_, a beautiful tall brown naturally straight hair girl with long tanned legs, that also possessed one of the few big chests that stood out among all the rest in the school, and was also a fifth year student that was recently going out with the great Taisho Inuyasha; first in the fifth year list to be exact. She was one of the many heiresses of the school because her father was a famous international music producer that had made the best stars what they were today.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and then back to the uncontrollable sobbing girl. The way they had been both embracing each other or al least Inuyasha was holding her, the moonlight entering form the windows and the moon romantically reflecting on the water of the pool; the view would clearly give anyone the idea that there is clearly something going on between the two of them.

"Gina…Babe don't jump into any conclusions, it's not what it seems, I-I mean I—"

"Save it Taisho. I knew from the beginning there was something between you two, I just knew it!" She yelled and ran away with her hands over her face.

"Shit! Gina Come back!!" Inuyasha called after her but it was now too late, she had left and Kagome was still in the pool watching amusedly as Inuyasha suffered at his lose. Kagome chuckled and shock her head in disapproval while splashing water at his direction.

"Ouch, that seriously blows…Shame on you Inuyasha, cheating on other girls, so like you." She told him as she sensually climbed the latter to get out of the pool and blew a kiss at him meanwhile he glared at her with a pissed off face.

"You think this is over, don't you. But guess what bitch, it's not! The year is just beginning and by the time it's done you'll be living your worst nightmare." He yelled threateningly while pointing a finger at her in a menacing way. He spit water out of his mouth and swam back to the corner of the pool where the latter was at in order to get out too. "Mark my words; I'll get you no matter what it takes bitch!"

"Bring it on dickhead, it will be my pleasure. I can't wait to embarrass you again but next time it'll be in front of the entire school…I think I'm going to have an awesome time here at this shitty ass school." Kagome said out loud, Inuyasha watched as she walked away towards the hallway swinging her hips sensually.

She stopped before she reached the hallway and without looking back her shoulders, she said, "payback's a_ bitch_ wouldn't you agree Tashio?" She smirked and walked away until she fully disappeared out of sight, knowing she had touched a nerve and had given him a blow at his oversized ego. He on the other hand, gripped his knuckles and angrily banged his fist on to the wall. This was far from over…

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any bad grammar or anything that you probably spotted. I just write and write a lot and don't really catch all of them. Anyway, thanks for reading and don't forget to stop by and review. And if I get a couple of them, that'll help to keep my hopes up and I'll make sure to update soon. Bye…

Yours truly,

IYlover4ever…


End file.
